


Watch Me

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Cesaire salt, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Summary: After Ayla says that she’s just being Jealous about Lila’s Accomplishments, Marinette decides that after talking to another friend that her Class is full of suck-ups and decides to focus on her talents.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 638





	1. Chapter 1

“Your being jealous girl.” Ayla said, Marinette sputtered “W-what!”, She was jealous, of what?, “Ayla I can’t be jealous of so something that never happened.” she said, “There you go again, Lila isn’t lying you have to stop being so mean,” Ayla said, Acting as if the girl was crazy.

Marinette took a deep breath “How am I being mean, anyone with common sense can see that she’s-” Ayla cut her off, ‘You know what this conversation is over, until you can come to your senses were not gonna be friends anymore.” The girl said before stalking off, Marinette just walked off, she had enough of this and needed to talk to someone with a good amount of brain cells.

\---

“-So this friend of yours who is a ‘Reporter’ just takes what this girl is saying without any proof.” a girl on the computer screen asked, Marinette had gone home and after talking to her parents she had gone to talk(vent) to her friend Sage, “Yeah, and apparently I’m ‘just jealous of all of her connections’ and being ‘irrational’.” Mari fumed, The other girl shook her head and muttered something that Mari couldn’t understand.

“She promise anything?” Sage asked angrily, accent thick, “What?”, “Did she promise them something, like to get them a meeting with someone?” She elaborated, Marinette thought back to the Lila and the class, How she had agreed to help Ayla with internships and to mention Nino to directors, “Yeah a couple of people.” Marinette confessed.

“I knew it.” Sage exclaimed, “Knew what?” Mari asked, “They see her as a meal ticket.” She said, clearly pissed, “She promised them something that revolves around their passion, They see her as ways to climb the ladder.” The girl said. “And since she’s so ‘nice’ they have no problem being friends and trusting her.”

“...am I that blind.” Mari groaned, “No Mari, you just try and see the best in people.” Sage said, “Listen I gotta go, You need time to think.” Sage said before hanging up.

“Marinette you know she’s right.” Tikki said the kwami hated seeing her chosen like this, “Maybe you should cut them off." the kwami suggested, “Focus on your work.”, Marinette looked at her phone ‘Maybe their right.’ She picked up her phone, “Hey Uncle Jagged, You said you knew some people who wanted some work done.” 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

“Marinette, what’s my favourite niece up to now, finally taking up my offer?” Jagged Stone said, Marinette had pretty much become his niece/designer and was pretty much the only person who commissioned outfits from.

“Yeah uncle Jagged, I’m just calling to tell you that I’m gonna be setting up a site for commissions now-” Before she could finish Uncle Jagged shouted, “HEY PENNY THE LITTLE ROCKERS FINALLY TOOK YOUR ADVICE, START THE PLAN.”

“...Uncle Jagged, What are you doing?” Marinette asked, Penne\y managed to take the phone from the rock star, “Sorry Marinette, It seems your Uncle set up a...contingency plan, in case you ever wanted to expand your clientele.” Penny said slowly, “What do you mean by that?” Mari asked, She could practically her Penny smile. “Just give me your website and wait and see.” 

\---

Wait and see came tomorrow afternoon when Marinette and Sage were chatting when her phone started to ping, and guess who it was, “It’s Clara.” Marinette said, “What she say?” Her friend asked nonchalantly while combing her hair, Unlike Ayla, Sage simply just asked questions out of pure habit, It helps when you forget somethings. 

“She said a couple of her friends want to commission some stuff from me.” She said excitedly, “That’s great Mari, How’s your pricing?” Her friend asked, “Just material plus the shipping cost for now.” The Parisian said, Her friend dropped her comb and blinked, After a minute Marinette thought her friend was broken.

“Why would you do that.” She asked, Sage wondered if the girl was ill, “That’s what I always charge my friends sometimes.” was the response, The Jamaican was pretty much swearing at this point, After calming down.” Okay okay, Mari let me teach you about a thing called Profit.” 

\---

After Sage explained how things work to her, Marinette began to work on her Commissions and with had fantastic results, A lot of Celebrities became Enamored with MDC and soon the girl was making quite a profit and her parents were as proud as ever and Clara and Jagged were enjoying Bragging rights since everyone knew their ‘niece’ was the mysterious designer

“-MDC is so nice you guys, she and I met when I saved her uncles cat.” Lila gushed, Marinette was talking to Alix who rolled her eyes, she’s seen through Lila's lies after going on google. 

“So Mari what you doing this weekend?” The pink-haired teen asked, “My friends coming over form Ja-” Before she could continue Finish Lila but in, “Hey what are you guys talking about.” She asked fake smile and all. “Mari’s best friend is visiting.” Alix replied, She Knew what was coming next.

“Anyway about the show I got you ticket.” Mari cut in before Lila could continue had Alix the slip of paper, That got Lila curious “Oh whats that?” she asked and tried to grab the paper Alix was Faster, “Tickets for the MDC fashion show.” Mari said, The class exploded asking how she got sold out tickets. 

“It’s okay guys I ask-” Lila started but Marinette was faster, “My friend works for her.” It wasn’t a lie Sage did help her. “That’s how I got them, I never heard about you from MDC thought.” Lila sputtered “Oh she just doesn't like to talk about me you know, Fans.” and of course Alya ate this up.

\---

The night of the show was magnificent there were a lot of celebrities and reporters, Sage even managed to convince her family to let her travel alone(The dress Marinette made her aunt helped) After the models were finished Sage went to announce her “Ladies and Gentlemen, Madame’s and Monsieur’s I present you to the Infamous Designer MDC.” Marinette came out was bombarded with questions and Camera flashed.

Marinette didn’t notice her phone was being blasted with texts, Sage looked at the messages and a couple of them were unsavoury so she muted her friends' phone, She took up her phone and called the lawyer “Hi Ms.Tam, you can go sic em.”.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Show Marinette’s Inbox was flooded with Dozens of News outlets and Magazines asking( some were begging if you asked Sage) for interviews and she had gone viral on social media with all of her celebrity clients singing her praises, The girl was on cloud nine until Sunday night when she remembered she had School the next day. 

“What am I going to do? Ayla is gonna be pissed and Adrien, He wanted to get a meeting with MDC for his dad-” the teen was pacing around nervously, Sage was sitting in the corner sipping tea while tiki munched on a macaroon, The girl had accidentally woke up to Tikki, Mari tried to pull it’s a ‘it’s a doll’ and was met with “Unless you Doc Frankenstein, it’s not!”

“You don’t have to worry Marinette.” Sage said after the girl had calmed down, “You have nothing to worry about.” she got up and went for her tablet “I’m coming with you tomorrow.” "For what.” the other girl asked, Tikki flew up to her chosen “We decided to help with the Lila problem.” said the Kawmi, Sage opened her tablet “As your secretary it is my Job to help you, and helping keepbyour sanity in check is helping.” She showed her the tablet, “...How do you have so much time.” The Parisian questioned, Sage shrugged “I’m nocturnal.” 

\---

After making there way to School Marinette and Sage walked into the Liars Den, Marinette as immediately pounced on by Ayla “Girl I can’t believe you did that. I knew you and Lila could get along.” Ayla said smiling, Alix could be heard hitting her head on the desk, “What?” Marinette asked, “Lila helped you, When I saw the show I was wondering why you were the one onstage but Lila explained you wer-” Sage held up her hand.

“Wait! you were the one who messaged her?” With the amount of messages per minute Sage thought it was 30 people, “Yeah, but that was before Lila explained and-” Sage told the girl to shut up before turning to Lila “Ms. Rossi I would appreciate it if you would stop lying about my friend, we can sue you for this as it is a serious allegation.” Sage said as professionally as possible.

“I’m not lying! really Marinette after all I did to help you.” Lila started sobbing, Nathaniel stopped Alix from banging her head again, Sage whipped out her Tablet and pressed play and it showed a Interview with Jagged Stone and Sage was asking him about Lila, after saying that he didn’t know her, Penny went on to call a Lawyer, She took claims like this seriously

The screen showed Sage talking to several people about lila and they all said the same thing, She even got to question the likes of Prince Ali and Tony Stark, “You see Lila all those people you lied about didn't even know you exist until I asked them about you and they weren’t pleased.” Sage said, Marinette had a lot of clients and Sage has signed a lot of NDA’s over the months while helping her.

“Lila you lied to us!” Rose was upset, Juleka, Alix, Nathaniel handed Marinette money while the rest of class went off on lila with Ayla the most vocal, Adrien tried to talk to Marinette about the high road but Sage argued “Isn't you dad a fashion designer, shouldn’t you know how bad lying can affect a business?” Adrien got a talk from Nino about toxic people.

\---

After leaving School(and Ms. Rossi shouting at her daughter about the amount of lawsuits on her desk) and reviving apologizes(the class was now on trail period to learn what they had done) the two were sitting in her room enjoying tea, coffee and some cake. 

“Thanks for the help Sage, Couldn’t do it without you.” Mari said, Sage waved her off “You would of done it your self eventually. I just kicked started the process.” she said raising her cup. “To the fall of a liar.” the two cheered and Tikki cheered with a cookie.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be errors since the internet went down four times while I was typing(That's how the original draft got deleted.)


End file.
